The Voice
by kasumi the vampire queen
Summary: Taki's village was brutaly burned down, and her family murdered. But one 6 years later she finds a little girl named Rin crying by the riverside saying that she got separated from Sesshoumaru. Who is this Sesshoumaru? and why does he sound so familiar?


(A/N-Alas, another fan fiction. And The Voice is thy name. Wait- Why the hec am I talking like Shakespeare? Well, you'll have to tell me. I don't own Inu Yasha, but I do own a pair of Pikachu slippers.)

The Voice

The Tragedy

"Taki?"

"Yes, Mother"

"Do you think that you can go out and pick some more medicinal herbs for the shop?"

"Alright, should I take brother Miroku with me?"

"No, I think you'll be fine. He is busy anyway- mixing herbs for a new growth remedy"

"Growth remedy?"

"It's supposed to grow back lost limbs"

"Oooh that should be very useful these days, with the war and all"

"Yes, that is precisely why I need you to get those herbs"

"Any specific kind?"

"No, just any that you can get your hands on"

"Yes mother, I'll find as many as I possibly can"

"I'm sure you will honey, just be careful"

"Don't worry I will mother!"

"Bye dear! And be careful!"

"Bye mother!, and I said that I would be!" Taki quickly grabbed her homemade basket and set off to find the herbs that her mother needed for that special growth remedy.

'Boy do I love to go outside, and especially to go out picking herbs, I will pick some pretty flowers for Mother, Sakura, Akane, and Kina, and if I can I'll catch some spiders for Father, Miroku, Takine and Soyu to grind into that special medicine that cures a high fever. Ahhhh! This is going to be a wonderful day!' Taki ran through the fields of flowers and into the forest that held many different kinds of medicinal herbs. And she started to pick....

The sun started to set when Taki stopped picking herbs, flowers, and spiders (they were in a jar, of course) and headed home.

'Boy will Mother and Father be proud when they see everything that I've picked! I don't think that anything or anyone can ruin this day'

Taki slowed down to a halt when she smelt burning.

"They wouldn't, would they?" Taki said out loud.

"They wouldn't dare have a celebration without me, right?" She sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll find out when I get there. But if there's roasted pig" Taki shook her fist. "Somebody is getting there but kicked"

When Taki slowly approached the village she realized that this was no BBQ celebration- far from it. The village was smoking at an alarming rate. And when Taki got closer and closer to her village she saw the members of it panting at about where the fire stopped at the edge of the village.

"Wha- what happened to the village Kaori?" Taki asked to one of the nice elderly women of the village.

"Well lassie, it seems like that herb shop of yours-"

"You mean HOME!?"

"Yes, well you do live there, yes, well, it seemed to have been attacked by a demon, his sword, you see, set your home on fire by the looks of it, probably from how hard he slashed the roof. He then started to ask the people of the village where the Growth Remedy was, and well, as you know, your family was making it so we well.... um...."

"Yes, you what?" Taki said nervously.

"We.... well.... told then that your family had it hidden in your home...."

"YOU WHAT?!!!!"

"Well, you see it was for the sake of the village dear...."

"DON'T YOU CALL ME DEAR YOU LOUSY UNGRATEFUL BITCH!!!! AFTER ALL THE FRIGGIN' HARD WORK MY FAMILY HAS DONE FOR THIS DAMNED VILLAGE, YOU GO AND TURN YOUR BACK ON US!!!! HOW COULD YOU?!!! YOU SUCK!!!!" Everyone was dead quiet.

Taki then started to walk, which eventually turned into a run over to her home through the flaming village. Even though parts of her skin and her kimono were on fire she still kept on running, running to her family, which she prayed wasn't dead.

She slowed down to a startled stop when she saw the condition of her home. The whole entire roof was on fire and spreading onto the inside of the house.

"DAMN IT, NOOOO!!!!" Taki made her way through many flaming house parts and into her home.

What she saw would never leave her mind, ever.

Her Mother and Father were lying on the floor with there arms hacked off and by the looks of it taken away completely from the household.

Their throats were slashed.

She checked their pulses with a pounding heart and lungs.

There was no pulse on either of them.

They were dead.

The people who Taki couldn't even imagine in her wildest dreams dead, were indeed dead.

In cold blood.

Forever, she would never hear her Mothers calls for dinner, or her Father congratulating her on a great job with some kind of antidote they were making together.

Never.

Never is a very long time, especially for young, defenseless, ten year old girl.

But there was still that chance that her 3 brothers and, 3 sisters were alive. There is always that chance.

She ran into there sleeping quarters.

She didn't have to check their pulse.

Taki could tell that they were dead.

It was very easy to tell. Probably because she saw Sakura, Akane, Kina, Takine and Soyu decapitated in piles of their own blood.

She would never hear their childish laughter ever again.

But where was Miroku? She could only pray that her favorite brother was alive.

And why did father have to come back with Miroku today? Why didn't they come home tomorrow, as planned from there wind tunnel training? (Taki's Mother had all of her children, besides Miroku an Taki with another man. Sadly he died, but many years later Taki's Mother was emotionally able to remarry and so she did, even though he had a wind tunnel that would be passed on to their children, but miraculously only Miroku got the wind tunnel, Taki did not)

She did not cry though.

After all of this there was not a single tear in her eye.

Taki jumped up quickly and ran into her room, she took a bag out of her dresser and stuffed clothes, food, the necklace her mother had given her, this odd red rope her father had given her, and then ran into the room which held all the herbal medicines that they sold. There she grabbed two bottles of some sort of odd liquids that her mother had told her never to drink. She quickly stuffed them into her bag and ran out the door.

But not before grabbing her Great, Great, Great Grandmothers bow and arrow off of the wall. These were the family heirlooms she could not just let them burn in such a horrid fire.

When Taki finally did make it outside she ran as far as her legs could take her, and with smoke filled lungs, that wasn't very far.

Taki collapsed.

But the moment before she lost consciousness she could faintly hear one thing that would forever stain her memory.

"Haahaaaaaaaaaahahaaaaaaaaa!!"

That voice, she would never forget.... that voice.

(A/N- I worked very hard on this so you had better review or else this is the first AND LAST chapter. So please review, it's common courtesy..)


End file.
